


Dark Eyes Become Divine

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“For I do not do the good I want to do, but the evil I do not want to do—this I keep on doing.” Romans 7:19</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Eyes Become Divine

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Salvation" by Scanners | https://youtu.be/AzrLCSoIhfc
> 
> Dark eyes become divine  
> I need the love I crave  
> Your hands they burn like mine  
> I'll take you to my grave 
> 
> Thanks to Sonya for the song.
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

“We know that the law is spiritual; but I am unspiritual, sold as a slave to sin.”

Lying on top of the tangled motel bed sheets, Seth takes a drag of his cigarette and listens to Kate recite her scripture. He doesn't always understand what prompts it, but tonight he does: a successful heist followed by a good fuck. 

“I do not understand what I do. For what I want to do I do not do, but what I hate I do.”

He blows the cloud of smoke toward the ceiling and tucks his arm underneath his head as he rests at the foot of the lumpy mattress. Moonlight slithers in through the curtains. He doesn't want to think about snakes. Only wants to focus on everything happening in this tiny room. Kate's voice finds him again like a safety net.

“And if I do what I do not want to do, I agree that the law is good. As it is, it is no longer I myself who do it, but it is sin living in me.”

On the other side, Kate reclines against the bed frame and pillows, smoking her own cigarette and reading from the Bible. She smiles down at him, poking his shoulder with her big left toe. He turns his head and kisses her naked ankle. She sighs. 

“For I know that good itself does not dwell in me, that is, in my sinful nature. For I have the desire to do what is good, but I cannot carry it out.”

His mouth moves up her bare leg, sprinkling light kisses up her calf and into her inner thigh. Kate becomes still, goes silent. He lifts her gaze to her face to find her eyes closed.

Then: “For I do not do the good I want to do, but the evil I do not want to do—this I keep on doing.”

She opens her eyes, and like a silent dare, she spreads her legs open a little wider. He gives her a lopsided grin and leans over her to put out his cigarette in the ashtray sitting on the nightstand. She does the same to her cigarette, and then grabs his face, those emerald eyes burning a hole inside him. Her fingers curl under his jaw and she pulls him to her. The open Bible pages smothered in between her breasts and his chest.

Her nicotine mouth demands his kiss, his tongue, his teeth, his groan—and he delivers.

When she pulls away, she nudges him back down to where he came from, and he's more than happy to return. He leaves a sloppy trail of kisses from her belly button to the apex of her thighs.

And when he hoists her legs over his shoulders and drags his tongue over her wet slit, he hears Kate gasp.

“Now if I do what I do not want to do, it is no longer I who do it, but it is sin living in me that does it.” 

The last words of her scripture fall quickly from her mouth. He glances up to see her shut the Bible and toss it aside on the bed. Instead, she reaches for the back of his head and tugs on his hair. She grinds against his face, and with his hands grabbing her hips, he has to hold her down with each swipe of his tongue. 

Still squirming, she whimpers, “Seth, more, please...please...”

This is her scripture for him. 

As soon as Kate screams his name and her body descends to the mattress, he pushes his boxers down and positions himself in between her already open legs. He thrusts inside her hard and fast. Her eyes widen, but she moans and wraps her legs around his waist. It didn't take long for Seth to figure out that when it came to fucking him, Kate Fuller was a greedy girl.

His larger body blankets her smaller one. With his left hand taking a hold of her waist, his right one clasps the back of her head, lifting her face toward his for a hungry kiss. She licks the inside of his mouth, tasting herself there. He groans in response. 

He pumps in and out of her, keeping up a frantic pace. She digs her nails into his arms and throws her head back. Her entire body arcs, trembles. 

“Oh, god, Seth, oh, god...”

His gaze moves from the cross dangling from her neck to the discarded Bible next to their entwined bodies. A part of him feels guilty for taking Kate with him outside the Twister and into this darkness; the other part of him feels pleased for the exact same thing.

But right now, everything inside him is ready to explode. He pulls out of her and stroking his cock, comes on Kate's smooth, pale stomach. He doesn't hold back the caveman grunts and especially not the “Fuck, Kate!”

Breathless, he collapses beside her and wipes the sweat from both his temples. He needs another cigarette. Instead, he heads to the bathroom and returns with a warm, wet washcloth. He places a kiss on Kate's flushed forehead and cleans her up. Her sleepy eyes are already closing.

“You're always taking care of me,” she says with a small smile.

That's not true; it's the other way around.

As Kate drifts off, Seth lights up a new cigarette. He cradles Kate to his side, brushing his knuckles against her cheeks, thinking about how lucky he is.

Blessed, that's the word Kate would use.

How blessed he is.

With the cigarette dangling from his mouth, he picks up Kate's Bible and reads.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting the dark to come  
> like temptation and salvation  
> I've been waiting for the tide to turn


End file.
